Watch As I Ruin the Best Songs In History (Mwahaha- I regret nothing)
by BoukieToo
Summary: I was extremely bored, and made a parody of Viva La Vida by Coldplay, to "I Almost Ruled The World", and that was only the beginning! There's also a notification for those reading Manhattan Mix-up, so please take the time to read! (Also, the characters listed just represent the whole crew, up to the first Avengers movie.)
1. I Almost Ruled the World

I Almost Ruled The World

Viva La Vida

 _I almost ruled the world_

 _People kneeled when I gave the word_

 _Now in the Tower with my face smashed in_

 _By a guy with poor anger management_

 _I used to hypnotize_

 _Give my new SHIELD slaves blue eyes_

 _Listen as Asgardians sing,_

" _Now the Jötun is gone, long live Odin!"_

 _One minute I held my staff_

 _Next my whole world went to crap_

 _And I realized that my army's gone_

 _Before the invasion had even begun_

 _I hear people in the streets a-crying'_

 _Chitauri warriors a-dying'_

 _I use magic, no swords or shields_

 _Except for that giant glow stick I wield_

 _For some reason Thor can't explain_

 _All my life I have never spoken an honest word_

 _Oh, how I almost ruled the world_

 _It was a wicked desire for power,_

 _Stuck with me 'till my final hour_

 _Shattered windows and Tony's drink_

 _When he offered, I didn't know what to think_

 _Disillusioned agents wait_

 _For my crown in a silver plate_

 _Mind control is a fickle thing,_

 _Oh, shouldn't I have been Asgard's king?_

 _I hear people in the streets a-crying'_

 _Chitauri warriors a-dying'_

 _I use magic, no swords or shields_

 _Except for that giant glow stick I wield_

 _For some reason Thor can't explain_

 _I know Valhalla won't call my name, never an honest word_

 _Oh, how I almost ruled the world_

 _Oh-ooh-whoa-oh-ohhhh-oh_

 _Thor-ooh-whoa-oh-ohhh-or_

 _Oh-ooh-whoa-oh-ohhhh-oh_

 _Thor-ooh-whoa-oh-ohhh-or_

 _Oh-ooh-whoa-oh-ohhhh-oh_

 _I hear people in the streets a-crying'_

 _Chitauri warriors a-dying'_

 _I use magic, no swords or shields_

 _Except for that giant glow stick I wield_

 _For some reason Thor can't explain_

 _I know Valhalla won't call my name, never an honest word_

 _Oh, how I almost ruled the world_


	2. AN (MM Readers!)

**A/N:**

 **Please read if you are a Manhattan Mix-up reader!**

Okay. *inhales slowly*

It has come to my attention that while the plot of my story (MM) is decent, the characters are _extremely_ OOC. I intend to fix this, but I am discontinuing MM.

Also, I cannot currently find my iPad, which has the last mini-chapter on it, so when I find it, I will publish the last chapter. Ugh.

Do not fear, disgruntled readers! I am coming out with a series of Avengers shorts (just as soon as I find that gosh dang iPad) soon. Also, I have set up an account on FictionPress. I will be consulting with my friend (FabulousFerret) on characters.

Thank you guys all so much for the support!

I know this was just one giant A/N. Thanks for reading.

-BoukieToo


	3. Marvelian Rhapsody

**Well, I said I would write another, and here it is!**

Marvelian Rhapsody (Bohemian Rhapsody)

 _Is that a portal_

 _Or is it just trickery?_

 _Caught in Manhattan_

 _Tony's bringing the party_

 _Nick Fury lies_

 _Tony almost dies_

 _Thank Steve_

 _He's just Thor's brother, but he has the Tesseract_

 _Because he just brain-washed Hawkeye_

 _Tasha knows how to fake-cry_

 _Though SHIELD HQ blows up, it doesn't really matter, I guess?_

 _Guess so_

 _Loki... just killed Coulson_

 _Stuck a staff right through his chest_

 _We don't have to tell the rest_

 _Loki… has just come to Earth_

 _But he's found a way to make some Germans kneel_

 _Coulson… no_

 _You made all the fangirls cry_

 _If you're not back on-screen this time next movie_

 _We'll all die, we'll all die_

 _But you're alive on the TV show..._

 _Tony… can't play nice with Steve_

 _Though it's not all that it seems,_

 _Because they're my OTP_

 _Banner's gonna Hulk out_

 _So say farewell_

 _By the time he's back on screen_

 _It's all gone to Hel*_

 _Council… ooh (why are you so stupid)_

 _You can't just drop the bomb_

 _You'll just give Banner even more radiation_

 _~pot solo~_

 _I see a little silhouetto of a god_

 _Listen well_

 _There goes Thor_

 _Loki sits on a mountain_

 _Mjolnir shoots some lightning_

 _Thor and Tony fighting_

 _Steve!_

 _Where is Loki?_

 _He surrendered._

 _Killed some people_

 _He's adopted_

 _There's Natasha_

 _They face off_

 _Shoot some arrooows_

 _I'm just a Jotun, Dad doesn't love me_

 _He's just a Jotun, from a royal family_

 _Growing up thinking they're monstrosities_

 _There are no men like me, why can you not see_

 _For freedom! No! Cap will stand up to you- I am king!_

 _For freedom! Thor will not let you rule- I am king!_

 _For freedom! Together we'll beat you- I am king!_

 _Will not let you rule- I am king! (Not Thor)_

 _Will not let you rule- I am king!_

 _Why won't you come home_

 _No, no, no, no, no, Thor, no!_

 _Do some gymnastics, some gymnastics_

 _Shoot a gun and then you run_

 _Tony headcounts, then offers a drink to Loki_

 _Loki_

 _Lokiii!_

 _~pot solo~_

 _You think you can invade 'cause we're made to be ruled?_

 _Don't you think for a second that you are the fool?_

 _Oh, Rudolph- Or maybe Rock of Ages_

 _Just gonna call you, just gonna call you Reindeer Games_

 _~pot solo~_

 _Ooh, Coulson_

 _Why, Phil_

 _We all got Shawarma_

 _Drowning in money_

 _We all got Shawarma_

 _All this does is spell victory_

 _~mini pot solo~_

 _Hulk will smash puny god_

 ***Hel references Hel or Hela, Loki's daughter and the ruler of the dead in Helheim. Therefore, I got away with making it kid-friendly. You are welcome.**


End file.
